Hero's Rewards
by InuKaglover4ev22
Summary: ON HIATUS - Seth Dmitri(my OC) has moved to the city of Townsville, with his sister/mentor Nichelle(my other OC), and has encountered five girls that will change his lives forever. Crappy summary, but the story will be better. Has action, a little romance, friendship, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, or any other characters mentioned. They all belong to Craig McCracken. I only own my OC's Nichelle(Pretty Young Thang) and Seth.

**Well, I'm back with a new story. Hope you guys will like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Don't know how many chapters it's going to be yet, but I hope y'all will like it.**

**This story is going to have a lot of action a lot of lemony smut for all those who like these kinds of things. But this first chapter will only have the action since it's kind of a introduction of what's to come.**

**Well, anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Seth Dmitri. 15 years old. A loner. A half-demon. A racially mixed, half-cat demon to be exact.

Before he became a loner, Seth used to live in Japan with his mother and father before they were killed by an ogre-demon. He knew he couldn't live there anymore, or else he would have been killed, as well. So, he set off on a journey across the world.

He had been traveling for a long time, going from place to place, meeting new people and learning languages other English and Japanese. He never stayed in one place for more than three weeks before people started to get suspicious. But he had chosen to live in France for a longer period of time.

He met a few people who lived there that, like him, were outsiders. One of the outsiders he met was a girl named Nichelle, but everybody called her Pretty Young Thang, or PYT for short.

She had taken him under her wing and had cared for him as a younger brother. She taught him everything he needed to know about what he was and how to fight, since she had grown up in the same area as him. She also taught him how to speak the French language and let him live with her for a while.

For three years, Seth, now 18, stayed with Nichelle, learning all that he could and had decided that it was time for him to leave. Nichelle wasn't going to let him leave unless she was going with him. So with that, they both left France and took a plane to America.

They flew all the way to California and landed in the city of the Townsville. Once they got there, they had a found a small house that was for sale.

Once they were settled in, Seth went to the city and began to explore. As soon as he got there, three girls that looked to be around the same age as him landed on the ground in front of him. He ran to them to see if they were alright and noticed that they were all distinctly beautiful when he was close enough to see them clearly.

The first girl had long fiery red hair that was held up by a pink bow even though it almost touched the ground, sparkling pink lemonade colored eyes, a small nose, and pink, pouty lips. The second girl had midnight black hair with dark blue highlights that reached a few inches past her shoulders had green eyes the color of a hummingbird, a slightly pointy nose, and full lips. The third girl had golden blond hair that reached the middle of her back when held up by two pigtails, blue eyes that were the color of a butterfly's wing, a tiny button nose, and small, porcelain, pink lips.

He then heard a squeak-like roar and looked up to see where it came from. About 20 feet in front of them was a monster that was a mixture between a squid and a dinosaur.

He looked back to see that the girls were floating in the air and were now flying towards the beast. He looked at them in wide-eyed shock and couldn't believe that there were more people who had powers like him.

Seth watched as the three superpowered teens were struggling to take down the monster. He decided that he should help them and began running in that direction.

He freed his ears from the confines of his purple hair and extended his claws. His tail uncurled from around his waist, and he used it to propel him onto the monster, which caused it to fall over.

The girls looked to see what had happened and noticed that it was the same guy, who had stood above them only minutes ago, that knocked over the beast. But as soon as he had did that, six more monsters had shown up. The girls left the guy to deal with the squidosaur while they went and battled the others.

Seth jumped off of the squidosaur, then used his telepathic powers to hold it down on the ground, as he used his claws to cut the monster's throat and watched as it's eyes rolled to the back of it's head. He smiled in triumph when he saw that the monster was dead and looked back to see if the girls had watched his miraculous takedown, only to have a huge sweatdrop when he noticed that they were busy fighting more beasts.

He sighed in frustration and ran to the next fight scene. Once he got there, he noticed that they had taken down most of them and were now up against two. He saw that the blonde and black haired girls had flew off to fight one monster, while the orange haired one fought the other.

He left the other two girls to deal with their fight and went to go help the pink-eyed leader.

The leader of the group was having trouble with killing her opponent. She tried to use her laser beams, but those had no effect on it. She then used her ice breath on the beast and watched as the ice covered it all over.

She was about to finish it once and for all when the monster had broke free of his icy prison causing an ice block to hit the leader and knock her out of the sky.

Seth stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl get hit by the ice and beginning to fall to the ground. He ran forward, jumped up, and caught her in his arms. He landed gently on the ground and looked down at the girl to make sure that she was okay.

The orange haired leader looked up at her savior and blushed at their close proximity.

Seth continue to stare at her until the girl spoke.

"Um. You can let me down," she said timidly, the blush still apparent on her face.

He blushed and looked away as he set her down next to him.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You did save me from almost falling to my death, so thank you," she told him kindly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit until Seth broke it this time.

"So. Does the hero get to know the name of the fair maiden he saved?"

"Blossom. My name is Blossom Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls. And you are?"

"Seth. Seth Dmitri."

"Well, Seth. Thanks again for saving me, but there's a monster that needs to be destroyed." Blossom flew back to the monster and started to think of new ways to beat it.

Seth stood there watching Blossom fly away in a daze, and then snapped himself out of it as he thought of a plan of his own.

While Blossom was busy formulating her new plan, Seth was already putting his into action. He ran up to the monster and waited for it to open it's mouth, so he could jump inside it and be swallowed whole.

Blossom gasped in horror as she saw the beast eat her new hero. She was about to use her laser beams to melt the monster, when all of a sudden, she saw it being ripped open.

After Seth was swallowed, he knew that the only way to kill the beast was to destroy it from the inside. He extended his claws and slashed everything in sight 'til he was inside the stomach and began to cut his way out.

The Powerpuff leader saw a clawed hand sticking out from the beast's torso and realized that it was Seth that had killed the beast from the inside.

The monster fell backwards in a puddle of it's own goop, and the purple haired feline hopped out, covered in the monster's stomach fluids.

He shook himself of the nasty juices and walked up to a descending Blossom.

He could see the look of shock on her face as he got closer.

He cocked his head to the side and wondered what was wrong. "Are you alright, Blossom?"

She was startled by his question and answered with one of her own. "Am I alright? Are you alright? I just witnessed you get eaten by the beast and then kill it from the inside. Why did you do that?"

"That was all a part of my plan. While you were coming up with a way to take the monster down, I was already putting my plan into action. The whole idea was for me to get eaten alive, so I could destroy it that way."

As he gave her an explanation, Seth saw how Blossom's face changed from shock to disgust then to fascination.

"Ah. That makes sense. Well, that was an excellent plan. Although, I don't think smelling like a sewage was part of the plan." She chuckled and held her hand over her nose in disgust and took a couple of steps back.

He lifted his arm up to smell himself and realized that he was, in fact, smelling like a sewage. "Oh, sorry about that. I should probably go get cleaned up." He chuckled as well.

"Yeah, that would be best."

"Hey, why don't you come to my house with me, and I can have my sister help you bandage your wounds."

"Well, that's nice and all, but I really need to get back to my sisters -"

"Oh, come on. It won't take long. I promise. I'll have you back with your sisters in no time at all." Seth looked at her with a puppy dog pout and twitched his ears.

Blossom softly blushed at the look he was giving her, and finally gave in. "Alright. I guess I can go with you. But only for a little bit."

His face brightened up when she accepted his offer and took her hand in his and began walking back to his place.

* * *

**Whew. First chapter completed. Took me a while, but I finally finished it. :)**

**Read and review, please. **

**Jazz signing out. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sigh... Still don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Tragic, really.

**A/N: Okay, I made a mistake. I forgot to mention that my OC, Seth, is going to mainly be with Blossom throughout the story, but he will also have either one or two chapters with Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny, and Robyn. The other thing is that the first chapter isn't the only one with action. Other chapters will have fighting in it as well, but the story is mostly smut. And also all the girls are 18, if I didn't mention that before.**

**And oh, look, this chapter is the first one with a lemon scene, so have at it, nerdbombers. But if you are under 16, I suggest you turn back now and don't bother trying to read this, you little ankle-biters. (I'm gonna give you ankle-biters a little leverage)**

* * *

When Seth and Blossom got back to his house, he had expected Nichelle to still be there unpacking, but all he found was a note on the coffee table.

_**Seth,**_

_**Went out to get groceries, and other supplies. I should be back later on tonight. Call if you need anything. **_

_**And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone either. **_

_**Love ya. :)**_

_**Nichelle**_

Seth frowned after reading the note. He knew Nichelle meant well, but sometimes she could be just a little too motherly on some occasions.

But a smile then spread across his face when he realized that she wouldn't be home for the rest of the day. And that meant that him and Blossom would have the whole house to themselves. He had wanted to take her when he first saw her in the city but knew that she wouldn't have approved.

But now that they were both alone, he could finally make his move.

He turned around to call Blossom's name and noticed that she was right behind him, taking off her shoes the whole time. "Hey. It looks like my sister is going to be gone for a while, so we can do whatever we want until she gets back," he told her, a smile curling on his lips.

Blossom looked up at him as he spoke, and a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Well...alright. But don't forget that I need to be home before my sisters start to worry."

"Don't fret, dollface. You'll be home shortly. But in the meantime, let's get you fixed up." He led her to the kitchen and got the first-aid kit from the bottom of the sink. They sat down at the table, and he took out a few bandages and a bottle of spray.

They sat in silence for awhile as he bandaged her up until he announced that he was finished.

"There. All done," Seth told Blossom as he began to put away the first-aid kit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am in need of a shower. You are welcome to stay in my room while you wait, if you want."

Blossom let a small blush come across her cheeks and nodded slightly at his proposal.

Seth smirked when he saw her blush and took her hand in his. She felt her heart race when he touched her and had no idea why her body was reacting to him the way it never did before with any boy.

He led her to his room and released her hand so he could go into the bathroom.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Blossom sat on his bed as he shut the door to the bathroom. She then heard water running and knew that he was already in the shower.

She spaced out for awhile and closed her eyes, thinking about Seth, and what made her so attracted to him all of a sudden. He was extremely good-looking, with his long, dark purple hair, adorable cat ears and tail, beautiful silver eyes that she seemed to get mesmerized in whenever she looked in them, and sharp fangs she knew that could tear through anything. Oddly enough, she didn't care about what he looked like. And for some strange reason, it seemed like they had this sort of connection when they first met.

Her thoughts began to drift off to a more dirtier path, and before she knew it, she was in her own little fantasy world with Seth.

Seth had finished his shower minutes ago and could hear soft moaning coming from his room. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to see Blossom sitting on his bed with her eyes closed, head tilted back, and mouth agape. He could also hear her heart rate increase and could smell her scent change to an arousing aroma that awakened the beast inside him.

With her eyes still closed, Blossom waited until whatever thoughts she had going were finished. A few seconds later she opened them, only to be shocked at seeing Seth standing inches away from her with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Speechless, Blossom watched as water droplets fell from his hair onto his muscular chest and continued to trail her eyes all over his body, taking in every detail, only to stop at the noticeable bulge behind his towel.

Seth just stood there, silently watching with lust-filled eyes as hers made note of every part of his body. Then he saw a blush and her eyes glazing over when she stopped to stare at his increasing girth. He took two long strides to her and grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers in a searing hot kiss.

Blossom let out a squeak in surprise and instantly melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and pulled him closer. He leaned them back onto his bed and moved his hands down to her waist. He opened his mouth to sweep his tongue along her bottom lip, begging to taste her sweet cavern. She hesitated at first, but then gave in and let his organ make its entrance. He smirked arrogantly against her mouth and ran his tongue against the roof of her mouth. She moaned softly and continued to let him caress her cavern.

Seth removed his lips from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw to the soft skin of her neck. He found her pulse, then started to lick and suck on the spot. Blossom gripped his shoulders and moaned loudly into his ear. He trailed his tongue along her pulse point, then surprised her by biting it roughly with his fangs and licking it afterwards. She gasped in shock and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He scraped his fangs up and down her neck, loving the breathy moans she was producing.

He removed his lips from her delicate skin and looked down at her with glowing silver eyes. He waited until she opened her eyes, and when she did, no words were spoken between them. She reached a hand up to his hair and stroked one of his soft ears, hidden underneath his purple mane.

Seth leaned into her hand and began to purr. Blossom smiled gently at his purrs and started to caress both his ears.

Seth was beginning to feel content with the way Blossom touched his ears, but he had only one thing on his mind that he needed to take care of. And fast.

With cat-like reflexes, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down by her sides. She gasped at the sudden action and saw that his eyes had taken on a darker color. She licked her lips and saw his eyes following every move she made.

He put both of her hands in one of his so that he could used the other to rip open her shirt and bra which revealed her large, succulent breasts. She let out a small squeal which soon turned into a loud moan when his mouth had closed over her pink bud. He circled his tongue around the bud and raked his teeth over it while he watched her face twitch in pleasure to his actions. He smirked against her breast, then gave the now erect bud a few more licks before switching over to the neglected one. He gave the neglected bud the same amount of attention as its twin, but then started to suckle and bite on it.

He then removed his mouth and trailed his tongue to the valley between her breasts and continued downward. Her breaths were becoming shallow as he kept getting closer to her most personal area.

Seth could smell her scent getting stronger the lower he went and decided that her shorts needed to go. He used his claws again to tear off her shorts, along with her soft, silk underwear. Blossom blushed when she realized that she was now bare in front of a man she hardly even knew, and yet she was okay with it.

His animal side had taken over as soon as he ripped the rest of her clothes off. He could almost taste her sweet essence and could also feel the heat radiating from her core. He looked up at her to make sure that what he was about to do was alright. She looked down at him, hair clinging to her forehead from sweat, and nodded to him to go ahead.

He smiled dangerously and used telepathy to hold her hands above her head while he used both of his hands to spread her legs apart. He leaned his head down in between her thighs and buried his nose in her sex to inhale her arousing aroma.

As soon as her aroma filled his senses, he stuck his tongue into her wet opening and began to lick all around and inside it. Blossom writhed against the bed and felt her legs beginning to twitch as Seth used his mouth to viscously attack her dripping pearl. He used his fangs to nip at her clit while he continued to thrust his tongue into her most precious area. She continued to squirm and writhe above him and could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute, and a burning sensation growing in the pit of her stomach.

Seth knew that she was getting close to her release, but he wasn't going to let her have one so soon. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to put her legs on his shoulders and shoved his mouth deeper into her. Blossom leaned her head back and moaned deeply. Her body began to twist every which way, and before they both knew it, she screamed at the top of her lungs as her body arched off the bed and juices began to flow out of her core at an alarming rate.

Seth happily and greedily slurped up her juices and leaned back to watch her come back down from her natural high. He used his telepathy again to release her hands from above her head. Her body went limp, and her chest moved up and down as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

After a few minutes of constant breathing, Blossom lifted her head up to see Seth, now completely bare, positioned above her and looking into her eyes, wanting to know if she wants finish what they had started. She gulped at the look in his eyes but knew that this was what she wanted.

Seth smiled softly and positioned his member over her entrance. He looked at her one more time for confirmation before slowly slipping in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. They both winced at how tight she was until the tip of his cock was stopped by a fleshy barrier. Without further hesitation, he pulled all the way out and shoved himself back into her core, breaking the thin layer of skin. Blossom cried out as she felt a shock of pain shoot through her body.

He leaned his lips down to hers to ease some of her pain and remained unmoving so that she could adjust to the new feeling in her lower region. He then felt her buck her hips into his, and they both broke from the kiss to release a throaty moan.

He pulled out slightly and thrust back in gently causing them both to gasp at the new sensation that was created. A slow, gentle pace was set between them and moans were beginning to fill the room.

Seth buried his head in her neck as their hips continued to make contact. Blossom gripped his back tightly at each thrust he made. He continued to thrust gently into her warm, wet opening and shifted to penetrate her at a different angle. This made Blossom tilt her head back and cry out blissfully.

Tired of the pace that they were going at, Seth decided to take it up a notch. He pulled his member out half way and thrust back in harder and deeper than before. Blossom moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips up at the same time Seth went down. His tail, that had popped out again after he got out of the shower, had curled itself around her small waist. Their moans increased as his cock penetrated deeper into her.

Her moans were turning into screams, and the sounds were making him even more aroused, if that was even possible. He pounded faster and faster into her tight core, wanting to hear more of the delicious sounds she was making.

The pounding went on for about another hour when Blossom's walls clenched themselves around Seth's member, signaling the beginning of her release. Seth grunted when he felt her tighten around him and could also feel his cock twitching inside her, wanting to release his seed into her womb.

With a few more hard thrusts, Seth stopped moving, and they both came undone. His warm seed filled her to the brim as hers spilled all over his lower body.

Her body went limp once again underneath his, and he collapsed onto her chest. Sweat dripped off of both of their bodies as they laid there breathing and panting heavily.

Seth pulled out of her and rolled over to lie next to her. Blossom curled up against his side and wrapped her arms around him.

He used his tail to bring the sheets over their stark bodies, and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Nichelle came home and found Seth with some strange girl asleep in his room. She quirked an eyebrow and shut his door, knowing that he would have to explain what went on while she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Still getting used to writing stories like this. **

**Was the ending rushed? I felt like it was a bit rushed. Tell me what you guys think. **

**But anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I will have the next one posted a little later. Any ideas are greatly appreciated for any chapter. **

**Don't forget to review. Please and thank you.**

**Take care, babes. ;)**

**Jazzy, out. :)**


	3. Author's Note

**This is an author's note.**

Hello, all my fabu- uh, two reviewers...cough...Well, this is awkward.

Uh...well...anyway, I'm just giving everyone a heads up that this story will be on hold for a while since I'm starting my sophomore year in college, and I'm having a huge writer's block at the moment.

I'm not abandoning this story, I just need time to get back in the game 'cause this summer made me lazy. :3

But anyway, once school starts again, I may or may not update, but if I do, keep a lookout and stuff and stuff and stuff. (couldn't think of anything else)

'Til next time my fellow readers and reviewers. Later. ;D


End file.
